


Feed Me and Tell Me I'm Pretty

by perpetualAlvadrotnin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetualAlvadrotnin/pseuds/perpetualAlvadrotnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john and dave have been fuck buddies for a while now and dave never thought anything of it until john blurts out a stupid line that changes everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions and Complications

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im not sorry read at ur own risk  
> follow me on tumblr maybe somday pls???  
> dave-the-stride.tumblr.com  
> i cant help but feel like this fic might last longer than a chapter  
> also the title doesnt really have much to do with anything i just love it

Dave sighed blissfully, feeling drained for all he had and completely relaxed as John rolled off him onto the spot next to him on the bed in John's house. They stayed that way in silence for a long time, the shared blanket barely covering their naked lower-halves and not giving any mind to how gross they felt from dried sweat and come. John's dad was out buying baking ingredients and they decided to use their time alone wisely after John called Dave asking him to come over.

Dave was drifting off to a light sleep before John propped himself up on his elbow and grinned down at Dave, watching his peaceful face for while. Dave finally opened his eyes to complain about how John was blocking the morning sunlight streaming through the window but was instead greeted with soft lips on his own, kissing him lazily and sweetly.

Dave smirked, "So how 'bout it, princess? I take it you're pretty satisfied with today's events." 

"If I do recall correctly," John started, his grin never faltering, "You were the one to assume the female role here today." Dave blushed slightly at that, immediately wishing his shades were on his face and not on John's nightstand, but he didn't reach out for them because he knew John would see right through that. "But yes, very, truly, thoroughly, positively-"

"Get on with it, Egbert." Dave rolled his eyes.

John smiled. "- completely satisfied." John leaned down for another kiss, this time bringing his hand up to cup his face. Dave let it go on for a bit before breaking off the kiss.

"Jesus, Egbert, I get that you're being all cute and cuddly but you don't have to treat me like some fragile teenage girl who lost her virginity after a totally cliche date, full of 'oh let me make you breakfast' and 'I love you so much you're perfect' the morning after."

John smirked, "Would I be wrong if I said that's exactly you are?" The question earned him a pillow to the face and grumbles of not being a teenage girl and already not having been a virgin before this morning's events, and John knew very well both claimings were true.

John sighed and lay down on his pillow again, this time tracing patterns on Dave's slightly defined chest, humming lazily. Although the motion was so fucking soothing, Dave was only kind of freaking out because John never did this, neither of them ever did this, this was the longest they'd laid together in bed after sex. Usually they just got redressed and then played video games or annoyed Karkat or something.

Dave swatted John's hand away, jumping off the bed a little too eagerly and forgetting he was naked. Embarrassed, he quickly grabbed for any article of clothing on the floor and and covered himself, turning to look at John and giving him a nervous smile. John's sky-colored eyes beamed as he laughed at Dave's episode, who quickly made a retreat to John's bathroom to shower. 

John was redressed and in the kitchen by the time Dave was finished with his shower (now totally comfortable with his shades on), eating some cereal and pointedly avoiding the slice of cake on the table that John's dad had baked with Betty Crocker. God, he hated that. 

"Hey," John greeted. 

"'Sup." Dave answered, feeling tense. An awkward silence passed through the two before John piped up again.

"You want anything to eat?" He offered.

"Nah, think I'm gonna head home. Bro wants to discuss some stuff about school starting up again." There was a small silence while John gulped the last of his cereal, and the silence was enough to tense him up more than needed.

"I'll let you out." He said. Dave nodded and followed as John went over to the front door and unlocked it. Dave stepped out, waving a bye, but was pulled back by his shirt. Dave stumbled backwards before turning to glare at John. 

John offered a sheepish smile, and pecked him on the lips. "I love you." 

Dave froze. 

He didn't react whatsoever. He didn't smile, didn't frown. Just kept on the poker face he took so many years to master and waved bye, not turning to look back to John on the way to his car. From the moment the sound waves of those three words were processed into his brain, everything went on auto-pilot. He got into his car. Buckled his seat belt. Turned on the ignition and backed the fuck out of there. No thoughts ran through his mind whatsoever. He just did what he was supposed to in order to get home safely, stopping at red lights and keeping a reasonable speed. After ten agonizing minutes of silence with himself, he shut off the car after parking in the building parking lot and got out. He shut the car door with more force than needed and made his way up to his home. 

He entered the apartment, again slamming the door shut with more force then needed, causing Bro to turn slightly from where he was seated on the futon to give the teen a questioning look that Dave knew was a teasing one. That made him feel pissed. 

Dave ignored him as he got some apple juice from the fridge, (also slamming the fridge door shut) and somewhat stomping to his room like a little kid. 

He didn't know why he was so angry. He just. Was. He, once more and for the last time, slammed his door shut. He was now thankful he still had a week of vacation left before school. He had been excited to spend all his vacation with John, not just fucking, but also doing what best bros do. Which does not include saying 'I love you' last time he checked the non-existent list of things best bros do. But then again, there probably isn't 'casual fucking' on that list either. Oh well.

He sighed heavily, dropping onto his unmade bed, almost having tripped on the mess in his room on the way there. He didn't log into Pesterchum, didn't even touch his glass of apple juice, didn't even move under the covers of his bed at least before falling asleep. 

He woke up to anote on his nightstand that read 'Roof. Now.'

Dave sighed and got up. He was sort of glad for that note. He had steam he needed to blow off and what better than to direct all his anger toward the most insufferable prick on the planet that isn't Karkat, aka his Bro.

He got his sword out from under his bed and trudged up the stairs leading to the roof. When he came out onto the roof, Bro was standing at the edge, no railings, no nothing to hold him back from falling, watching the cars and people pass so many feet down, katana propped up on one shoulder. 

Dave's mouth was dry. He realized suddenly he was not in the mood for strifing. He wanted to go back to bed. No, he wanted to disappear. Just not be for a while or something. 

He stepped out into the sun, the gravel shuffling under his feet. Before he could react Bro was behind him in milliseconds landing a blow with the hilt of his sword to Dave's back, sending him flying forward onto the ground. He got up as fast as possible, which was still not fast enough because Bro was already swinging his sword at Dave, putting Dave on the defensive only to parry every once in a while for a small change. Eventually Dave's sword was knocked out of his hands and he ended up on his back, Bro straddling his hips, a slight downward quirk of his lips indicating he was not very happy with Dave's performance today.

"What happened, Li'l Man?" Bro asked, and Dave couldn't tell whether he was being serious or not. Whether he actually cared or not. Probably not because Dave was just being stupid with the way he was acting, but everything Bro had ever said always tiptoed on the thin line between teasing and sincerity. They used to be more sincerity when he was younger, because, well, he was younger. But now most times his words fell to the side of teasing and assholery. 

"Just a li'l tired is all." Dave hoped to god Bro wouldn't try to pry.

"I can only imagine with yer prissy act back inside, stompin' off an' slammin' doors. What's got yer panties in a bunch, kid?" Dave rolled his eyes. He knew it.

"Just get off me, Bro."

Bro didn't budge, the corners of his mouth now quirked up into a small smirk. The douche. 

"Bro. I said get off." Fucker didn't move an inch. Dave grit his teeth, glaring at the elder Strider even though he couldn't see it through his shades. 

"You gonna tell me what's up? Or am I gotta to deal with you randomly PMSin' or somethin' and breakin' my apartment?" What a bastard. 

"Nothing's up! Let me go, asshole!" Dave hissed, making an effort to push him off. Suddenly he's pushing air as Bro moves off and flash-steps back into the apartment. Dave rolls his eyes, "Dickhead," and straightens out his clothes, grabbing his sword and heading back inside for a shower.

Dave makes his way to the bathroom to find that Bro's already showering. Feeling more pissed now then ever, he plops on the futon and watches nothing in particular on TV until Bro comes out.

"About time," Dave hisses, hitting his shoulder into Bro's purposely, which wasn't hard since Dave was getting to be almost Bro's height now at 16. Bro turns and punches Dave forcefully in the shoulder, who winces (and hides it of course) but doesn't die from the impact. He gets his clothes and showers, and luckily doesn't have to put up with any more of Bro's shenanigans for the rest of the night.

The first half of the week goes by almost exactly as the first day had. Well, except for seeing John. Dave oversleeps. Never logs into pesterchum and doesn't bother much with updating his blogs. Strifes with Bro. Has some snarky back and forth whilst Chinese take-out.

After the first half, Dave is tired and just holes himself up in his room, working on his photography and developing negatives, mixing some sweet beats, only leaving his room when he really has to pee or get something to eat. Dave's long since let his phone die and didn't charge, knowing it was blowing up with pesters from his friends more and more everyday. He didn't even talk to Jade. He just didn't want to talk to anyone. 

On the last night of vacation Dave is practically writhing in anticipation. He didn't want school to start. He just wanted to lay in bed for the rest of his damned life. Earlier that day Bro came home with his school stuff. So basically that was the equivalent to all of his notebooks being disney princesses and whatnot because it's ironic as fuck and worth all the commentary that comes with it behind his back. He fist bumps Bro. 

What Dave was really worried about was facing John again. He really didn't want that. And Rose who would surely psychoanalyze him from the second he walks into class. 

Dave later falls into an uneasy slumber with Johns and Roses included and Bro taunting him at the back of his head.

.

The blonde wakes up rather late, and when he checks the time he sees that he has no less then ten minutes to eat breakfast and hurry the fuck out of there.

He flash-steps to kitchen and rips open the fridge, already expects the pile of shitty swords that come down at him and dodging it. He takes his apple juice and gulps everything down and stuffs what he can of cereal down his mouth, chewing as he flash-steps back to his room to get dressed. He slips on anything he can find lying around his floor, not bothering to check if it's clean or not. He stuffs all his notebooks in his backpack and runs to the bathroom to brush his teeth, but Bro's already fucking there, taking a fucking shower. 

He audibly groans. 

"BRO, OPEN THE DOOR." He yells over the water, banging on the door for added emphasis. He tries turning the nob but sure enough it's locked. 

"Sorry Li'l Man, you snooze you lose." Comes Bro's reply. Dave have no time to waste. He knows he can just wash out his mouth with water and get the fuck out, but he wasn't gonna miss an opportunity to get back at Bro for being a prick. 

So he backs up into the hall and then runs toward the door, ramming the door down with his foot. 

Bro turns to Dave and gapes at him.

"You are fucking paying for that." 

Dave doesn't bother with an answer before getting his tooth brush and brushing his teeth.

He then proceeds to grab his own apartments key and car keys and bolt out the door. He gets in his car and drives faster than he should, not caring about the speed limit and makes it five minutes late into the school parking lot. 

Shit. Shit. He forgot his shades. Fuck. He's gonna scare the whole school now like a halloween prank or some shit. 

He runs to the entrance and manages to find a schedule for year. He curses when he realizes his first class is all the way on the other side of the huge building. Scurrying past excited chatter and amiable reunions, he makes it to his first class, English. 

He slips inside the room just as the teacher is closing the door, murmuring a quiet greeting. 

It isn't until he finds his seat in the back of the room and barely relaxes that he's panicking again, but he doesn't let it show, of course. Rose is in this class. He barely noticed her on his way to the back, but there she was. She looked back at him and waved, a slight smirk gracing her black lips. 

Dave returns the gesture, mentally kicking himself in the head. With all this morning rush he completely forgot about his worries of last night, and now here they were, all piling themselves on top of him like goddamn smuppets at the Strider Household when Dave was 13. Thankfully the smuppets let up around the house, but right now Dave would have much preferred smuppets to his worries now.

The English teacher introduces himself as Mr. Goodman and talks about their for assignment for the day, which is where you have to pair up with someone, preferably that you didn't know before, and tell them about your vacation. Rose makes brief eye contact with Dave before he turns to the guy on his right and asks to be partners. 

The name of the fellow is Tavros, and the two proceed to into a discussion about rapping rather their vacations, and Dave quickly deems Tavros the worst rapper ever, but decides to take him under his wing and teach him someday when he feels like it. 

Dave looks over to where Rose is seated and sees her talking excitedly in that way of hers with a girl with green lipstick. He hadn't had any classes with her last year, but he knew her name was Kanye or something, though he wasn't sure.

The periods go by fast enough, and aren't very exciting. He meets up with Karkat and Jade and meets Terezi, who's a good friend of Karkat's. Dave can't help but think she's very pretty. They all ask about Dave never being on pesterchum anymore and Dave shrugs and says his internet had been out.

The day is a breeze until lunchtime rolls around. Dave starts to feel fretful because he knows for sure he'll see John and he really just doesn't want that. 

He walks to lunch with Rose and, as he later found out, Kanaya, not Kanye, and the churning in his stomach only increases with every step. They're making superficial conversation though he knows Rose will psychoanalyze him later when she gets him alone. They talk about their vacations and Dave learns that Kanaya was interested in being a fashion designer. She even traveled to the fashion capitals of Europe to learn more about the likes. The two girls then proceed to get into a conversation somewhat about fashion and Dave kind of just listens. He enters the lunchroom knowing more about fashion than he ever thought he would. 

 

He spots his friends sitting at a table across the room and nearly chokes on his own spit when he sees John.


	2. How Do I Rap This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dave talks to rose and ends up rapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates for this fic will be weekly, on weekends
> 
> dave-the-stride.tumblr.com
> 
> ahh my bday is in a few days?? wheeew

John turned his attention from what his friends were saying to look at who had entered the lunchroom and held his breath. He had been anticipating Dave. He knew they were going to have to talk sooner or later. If they ever really did talk ever again. 

Since Dave didn't have his shades today, which was unusual of him, John could see he was looking right back, somewhat recovering from choking, it seemed...?

John quickly looked away breaking eye contact as Dave, Rose and Kanaya approached their table. Rose and Kanaya took seats in front of Jade and Karkat, leaving Dave to sit in front of John. Rose introduced Kanaya but John already knew her from last year's classes. He barely even listened to the conversation as he avoided Dave's gaze, choosing instead to take interest in his hands sitting on his lap after murmuring a 'hello' to Kanaya. He had barely touched his food even since before Dave arrived. He was too nervous to stomach anything. 

"You gonna eat that?" Dave startled John with the question. He looked at Dave with wide eyes and shook his head, whereas in contrast Dave's face was nonchalant. "Shame." Dave responded, taking the food for himself, but John didn't care. 

Jade and Karkat managed to get int an argument about what was the better option of lunch for the day after Rose had asked what there was, and then decided to go see for herself with Kanaya when she saw that her question wasn't actually going to be answered. 

"So," Dave started once the two girls were gone and Karkat and Jade continued to argue," 'Sup?"

"U-um. Nothing much. You?"

"Not much either. First day of school. Exciting." Dave answered with insincerity. John gave a small, tense smile. Dave started rambling a bit about his hectic day until John managed to get some words in.

"Uh..didn't see you around much after the last time you came over.." He started. In fact, John hadn't seen Dave at all. Obviously. Dave gave a small grunt, almost unnoticeably stiffening.

"I was busy." Came the terse reply, ceasing the previous rambling. No details, no reason as to why he completely disappeared, no nothing. No insight as to what Dave was thinking or feeling. John felt a little crestfallen that his best friend was being like this. So distant and cold. He knew Dave was trying not to act like it, but it was there in his gaze. John couldn't help but fear Dave now hated him.

He knew exactly what caused that behavior towards him. He mentally beat himself up for the last week after he said those three words. He hadn't planned on saying anything, they just tumbled right out of his mouth like word vomit. He wished he could tell Dave it had been a joke, a part of his prankster's gambit. But no. He had meant every single word. And even now in this inadequate moment he was still stunned with the beauty of Dave's fire red irises. 

John looked down again, seeing as the conversation had died, most likely along with the intimacy of their friendship. He was hating every minute of this. He didn't look up again until Rose and Kanaya came back, and proceeded to talk to them about useless things instead, trying not to acknowledge Dave's presence as he held tears back from spilling down his cheeks in front of everyone and Dave. 

.

Dave looked straight ahead as he made his way to his car after the end of school. He felt numb and dumb and this should be a rap or something. He didn't understand why he had been so angry the week before. All he knew was that things weren't supposed to have turned out this way. He didn't mean to treat John the way he had, but he couldn't face John. He couldn't face John's feelings, if he had really meant what he'd said. 

...He was scared. He was scared they wouldn't be able to be friends anymore. Couldn't do the things they did anymore without John looking at him in a different way than he had before. They were bros. Their bromance, no matter how homosexual it had seemed, was the most platonic ever deep down. He guessed not anymore.

Rose suddenly caught up to his side. "Hello, Strider." She started in that knowing voice of hers, smirking and scaring the wits out of Dave with the sudden turn up.

"'Sup." He greeted, not turning to look at her.

"Is something the matter? Your coolkid walk is not as even as usual." She eyed him carefully. 

"Nope. Everything's awesome. Almost as awesome as me but nothing reaches my level." He tried to sound calm and confident, but Rose knew him too well and knew something was up.

"I see." She mused.

Dave sighed, deciding to skip the bullshit. "Yeah, ok, but I'm going to tell you everything anyway. Happy?" She gave a triumphant, barely there smirk. 

"Oh? And what is it that you are going to apprise me of in your life? Something involving a dear brunette, I believe?"

"Oh my god, Rose. You are supernatural." She gave a small chuckle at that. 

"What's troubling you?"

Dave sighed and was suddenly more cognizant of her purple eyes practically boring into him. Well they weren't, but it felt that way. 

He hadn't really talked about his whole thing with Egbert ever. Everyone sort of just knew. "It started a few months back. Me and Egbert were just playing around at his house, and we were hormone-filled teenagers that would hump any thing in sight, ok." Rose quirked an eyebrow, looking slightly amused, pushing him to continue. "Well, that night we were alone and also maybe just a little drunk. We ended up doing stuff. The morning after we both freaked out but we couldn't bring ourselves to regret anything. I mean I didn't mind getting some Egbert booty from time to time. We were both teenagers who very much needed relief of some sort...ok of THAT sort, if you get what I'm sayin', and we decided it should be a thing. Kind of like a friend with benefits sort of thing. It was perfect. I don't know, we were like each other's booty call or something, and every time one of us wanted to fuck, we would, unless one of us had other things to do or didn't want to or somethin'."

He paused to take a breath and found Rose staring thoughtfully at him, looking slightly condescending, but he expected this and continued anyway.

"Anyway, so this went on for a couple of months until this summer I was at John's house. Everything went normal. But then after we were done he was sort of acting weird. He was being all fluffy and he kissed me and caressed and me and treated me like a goddamned teenage girl or something. To say the least, it was freaking me the fuck out. I bounced, man. But before that, Egbert kissed me on the door step and he...he told me he loved me." He stole a glance at Lalonde's face, who had been listening intently on his story. "And that was that, I guess. That's why I wasn't on pesterchum or anywhere. I was- am freaking out. I just can't deal with this and I sure as hell don't want to discuss feelings with Egbert."

Rose made sure he was done talking before finally speaking. "...Interesting. So you're telling me," She stopped for emphasis, "You're freaking out because John informed you he loved you."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Yes, Lalonde, that is literally what I said five seconds ago." Rose gave him a look before continuing. Dave couldn't help but notice the way her lavender eyes shined.

"Are you certain you're not acting this way because you fear you might reciprocate those sentiments, Dave?"

Dave thought once again about her eyes before continuing, "Hell to the yes I'm sure it's not that."

"And you're willing to mar your friendship because he made such a confession to you? Don't you think this proves how much of 'best bros' you two are for him to be able to divulge such feelings?"

"I don't know! I didn't think he would end up feeling this way. I just thought it'd be fun, ok? I thought about this happening, but I also thought it'd be a lot less likely to happen seeing as we're both straight males."

"There really isn't anything straight about the happenings between you two. Did you not expect this, Dave? Have you never watched any of those movies? No Strings Attached, Friends With Benefits? You're more dim-witted than I had initially been lead to think." She chided, albeit a small smile graced her lips.

Dave blushed. "You shut the fuck up, Lalonde." Rose smirked. "...But yeah, I guess maybe I should've seen it coming."

"Dave, I honestly don't think you should cease your amity with John because he has developed feelings for you. Either you mature and continue your camaraderie or you lose him, Dave." Dave sighed.

"Yeah, but..I just need some time. It's weird." Dave scrunched up his face a little. 

"You'll figure things out soon enough. I have things to attend to, now. Good bye, Strider."

Dave stopped, murmuring a 'bye' and watched as she continued on in front. Her hips had a feminine swing to them, and her overall walk consisted of grace. He admired her figure ere realizing he had long since passed his own car and turned back, heading for it. 

Dave drove home and and dropped on his bed in peace, since Bro wasn't home yet. 

Dave started thinking. And that was bad. Dave had tired of thinking for the last week. 

Yet there were new thoughts in his head. Rose was right, Dave couldn't just drop John because he confessed some feelings. John had been his best bro since forever. Maybe his feelings would go away after some time. Not like this was permanent or anything. Dave sighed. 

Maybe he should talk to John. Yeah, he will. He'll also apologize for being a dick. Then they can get past this and finally be back to normal. Except...

Maybe the sex will have to stop. Dave would feel bad knowing John loved him while to him it was just sex? Unless John didn't feel anything about the sex. They never really actually talked about their...weird relationship. It just happened and they went along with it. Ok, so maybe that was going to have to surface as well. 

Dave sighed. He'll get on pesterchum later. Dave showered and dropped on the futon to play shitty (but amazing) N64 games since there was no homework, being the first day of school and all. Or there was. Dave didn't know or care. 

He dozed off slightly after tiring of the games and practically jumped ten feet into the air when he heard the apartment door slam. 

Dave turned in time to see his brother throw a glance his way before loading groceries which consisted of junk, junk and more junk into the fridge. Bro smirked in Dave's direction before asking, "I wake you from your beauty sleep?"

"Yes. I was here waiting for Prince Charming to come along but now your odor has probably warded him off." Dave could practically hear Bro roll his eyes as he walked to his room to spend the rest of the night. 

The rest of the night was uneventful as Dave pushed talking to John further and further back. He mostly just ate shit and watched TV, ocassionally jumping out of his seat because a smuppet would show up somewhere. 

After what seemed like hours, Dave finally sighed and decided he should talk to John now before it got too late. He lazily got up and sulked to his room, plopping down in front of his computer. He took a deep breath and logged into pesterchum, where he immediately saw that most of his friends were online. And so was John. 

Now or never. That's not true, it'd be now or later or something but he should do this now.

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 11:03 -- 

TG: yo egderp what are you doing up  
TG: dont you need your beauty sleep or something  
EB: oh hey, dave!  
EB: nah, just working on some homework.  
TG: oh man you have homework on the first day already  
TG: sucks  
EB: yeah.  
EB: i take it you spent your afternoon doing nothing? :B  
TG: i didnt spend it doing nothing  
TG: i was super productive  
TG: in my game of zelda  
EB: oh, i'm sure you were!  
TG: so listen egderp  
TG: uh  
EB: dave?  
EB: dave??  
EB: you there?

Dave took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts.

TG: sorry  
TG: wow man today was hectic  
EB: yeah  
TG: and so was last week  
EB: um.  
EB: yes?  
TG: i mean yo  
TG: what can i say  
TG: i was really in a freak  
EB: wait, dave.  
TG: what you said last time man  
TG: it was really oblique  
TG: it was so sudden that i couldnt really quite process  
TG: i mean i guess maybe i was scared that you would start to obsess  
TG: dont get me wrong its ok to feel what you feel  
TG: i spaced out like that man cause my head's in a reel  
EB: dave, no.  
TG: but man i really like our amity  
TG: theres no need for calamity  
TG: so if its ok with you  
TG: id really like to follow through  
TG: with the friendship that we got  
TG: even though you think im hot  
EB: you're seriously fucking rapping.  
TG: and i just wanna let you know that i am so apologetic  
TG: i guess those are all the reasons that this day last week was hectic  
TG: more serious than the fixation my bros got with smuppets dude  
EB: dave.  
EB: uh.  
EB: i forgive you?  
TG: egderp  
TG: john  
TG: i really am sorry  
EB: yeah, you had me freaking out a bit while you were freaking out, too.  
EB: just...don't do that again. it hurt a lot.  
EB: it's ok though, i guess.  
TG: am i gonna have to repeat it like a broken record player or something  
TG: im sorry john  
TG: im sorry i hurt you and i treated you that way  
TG: now let me whisk you away into the sunset on my white stallion  
EB: oh my god, dave.  
TG: so we best bros again or what  
EB: hell yes.  
EB: that rap was terrible though, dave.  
TG: no it wasnt it was sick yo  
TG: i wouldnt expect you to be able to identify quality rap though so i forgive you

Dave sighed. Thank god. Things were okay now. They could be friends. Everything was back to normal. Phew. 

The two continued to talk throughout the night. John managed to explain he wasn't head over heels for Dave, he just liked him (all lies, though) and Dave was able to relax to the point that when he finally went to sleep it was no different than being awake except with dreams. So relaxed.

The next few days went by a lot more comfortably and Dave was grateful. They didn't talk about John's feelings again after that night.

Dave was once again walking with Rose after school when Rose spoke up and asked about the two, since they had been doing pretty well. "So what was the result of speaking to John? Did he finally manage to successfully woo you?"

"Oh yes, he truly did, I have been swooning since forever. Lalonde, last time I checked I somehow wooed him, alright." 

"Do tell me then what exactly happened."

"Nothing much. I just said sorry to him. Now we're good." 

"You rapped, didn't you." A statement, not an inquiry.

"Of course I did, do you even have to ask. I just have so many sick lyrics, it comes so naturally. I couldn't hold it in, Lalonde."

"One day you'll be rapping about your affections for John, you'll see." Rose smirked. 

"Already do that everyday, Lalonde."

"I know, Dave." The two traded some chuckles and Dave offered to drop Rose off. Dave couldn't help but notice how delicately she tucked her hair behind her ear when she accepted. The drive was rather silent, Dave casually stealing a glance at Rose here and there as she watched the scenery change outside the window.

Dave watched as the blonde moved to get out of the car once he pulled up in front of her house. A million different thoughts raced through his head before finally stopping on one. 

He grabbed Rose's arm, who gave him a curious look, and pulled her to him. He kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Rose." He gave her a warm look.

"Dave, you're not falling for me now, are you?" 

"Pff, of course not. That would never happen." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eye, turning to look at her, who was studying his face. There was a moment of silence.

Then Dave leaned forward and hesitantly pressed his lips to Rose's black ones. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, though short it had been. After pulling back and the two hugging, Dave looked to say something but Rose stopped him.

"Dave, you don't think of me like that." Dave nodded. Neither did Rose think of him like that.

"You're right, I don't. I'm sorry." He gave her another hug. Rose faked a dramatic gasp. 

"Dave Strider, apologizing?! I never thought I'd live to see this day!" Dave rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well don't get used to it because it probably won't happen for another century." 

Rose smiled warmly. "Still a miracle. Good bye, Strider." Rose got out of the car, and this time Dave didn't watch her in an admiring romantic way. He watched her in a brotherly way. Maybe a creepy brother up until the kiss, but he knew that wouldn't be happening. Maybe the kiss had even been necessary to open his eyes. Dave was deep as hell these days.

Dave smiled and started his car. He appreciated Rose, even with all her snarky comments and psychoanalyzing bullshit. 

When Dave got home he logged into pesterchum to find new pesters awaiting him from someone unknown. A someone with the chumhandle gallowsCalibrator. He found out it was Terezi who had gotten a hold of his chumhandle through his friends. 

They talked and they talked about Dave's comics and how Terezi liked them and Terezi even made some comics for him that Dave thought to be stupid and hilarious. They spent most of the night talking and by the end of their conversation Dave considered her a close friend. Terezi invited him to a party that some senior named Eridan would be throwing while his parents were out for the weekend. Dave figured why not since his friends would be going and if the music sucked, he could teach this Eridan a thing or two about good music.

Yeah, a party wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo a party gais


	3. Chapter 3

ahhhhh im really sorry for anyone who was hoping for an update and whatnot, im not really motivated to work on this anymore!! im not officially discontinuing the story but i guess you could say its taking a hiatus? im so sorry, maybe ill get back to it during vacation, maybe not. its very possible that not, though, i wouldnt keep my hopes up. multi-chapter fics never really were my sstrong forte hehe, ill probably just stick to drabbles and one-shots. im so sorry for anyone who wanted this to continue!!

UPDATE: im reconsidering working on this fic now that ive reread it. im most likely going to edit some things in the first chapters. i don;t know, i do actually like the plotline of this fic. so yeah. keep your eyes peeled!!

**Author's Note:**

> lalala what the fuck am i do
> 
> WTF I KEEP SWTICHING TO 2ND POV????? AND THEN I GO TO REREAD AND IT GOES FROM HE TO YOU  
> my brain is not getting the message man i wanna write in 3rd  
> maybe later ill do a fic in 2nd
> 
> OOOooOO CLIFFHANGER


End file.
